Bother You
by MordoLuvr23
Summary: Maybe it was all a big mistake. They were never supposed to see each other again. Well then what happened? Is this what portals are supposed to lead to? Maybe, or maybe not. The very thin line they stand on could snap at any time. They could go back and not be remembered. Will they stay with their new families or leave and be together. Rated T for gore and mild violence.
1. The Arrival

**Second fan fiction that I wrote for my account. I'm confident this is better then the last so I want harsh comments if it's bad. **_**~MordoLuvr23**_

Chapter 1: The Arrival

I was a normal day in the land of Ooo. Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum were running around when a portal showed up. The girls warned the boys not to go through it but they did and ended up on Regular World inside of It Runs In The Family Universe. Ice King somehow ended up with them. "Guys, we're not in Ooo anymore" Finn said. "We're not even in Lollipop Universe anymore" PB said. "Oh, great" Ice King said. "What?" Marceline asked. "We're on that planet where the bird lives" Ice King said. "Oh that's real nice" PB said. "What bird, the Cosmic Owl?" Jake asked. "No, an evil bird" Ice King said. "Slamacow! We can totally take the bird down; we kill all evil, right Jake?" Finn asked. "Yep" Jake replied. "So we just walk around until we see something?" Marceline asked. "Pretty much" PB replied. They wondered around until Ice King saw the bird and pulled them all in a big bush. "What the cheese Ice King" PB said. "I saw the bird" Ice King replied. "So, can we get info on this bird?" Jake asked. "His name is Mordecai; he's 46 now, he's a blue jay, he has three siblings, top notch rock star, smells like vanilla, has four kids and one foster kid, and he is six foot five inches tall" PB said. "Got it, can we get info on his family with more detail?" Finn asked. "He has three sisters that look like him except female, he has a mom that looks like his sisters but acts like him, he has a dad that looks like him but he's in prison, he has a wife that looks like him except female, doesn't have stripes, and is red, he has two thirteen year old daughters, one has purple feathers and white stripes on her wings, she's oldest and the biggest daddy's girl there is, the other looks like his wife. He has a two year old daughter that looks like him, a thirteen year old son that looks like him, and a twenty-three year old foster daughter that looks like his sisters" Ice King said. "Okay, is there more about him?" Jake asked. "He can play any instrument, has fast reflexes, and has an art degree" Marceline said. "Okay, we'll rush him on three" Finn said "One, two, three!" They ran at the bird only for them to be caught by each one of his wings and lifted up in the air. "Seriously, you shouldn't make so much noise if you are going to charge people" Mordecai said. The rest jumped out of the bush and ran over. "Please don't kill them" PB begged. "Oh, it's you" Mordecai said harshly. "Yeah, it us" Marceline replied. Mordecai walked over to PB and shined his icy blue eyes at her. He stood up and yelled to them "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" "You only wish" Ice King yelled at the bird as he was walking away. Finn and PB began tearing up. "That hurt, I've never annoyed anyone before" Finn said. "His stare was so terrible" PB said.

**There's chapter one. Like my first fan fiction, I will update this in a few days.** **MordoLuvr23 out.**


	2. A Strong Man with a Weak Stomach

Paste your document here...

**Here's Chapter 2. I think this is by far a better fan fiction than my first. Enjoy chapter 2. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

**Chapter 2: A Strong Man with a Weak Stomach**

Mordecai was inside his mansion vomiting when he heard a knock on the door. "Ugh, hello?" Mordecai groaned. "Mordecai, it's Shell, can I come in?" Shell asked. Mordecai's stomach grumbled and he grunted "yeah" Shell came in and shut the door. She rubbed Mordecai's stomach until it calmed down. "You done?" Shell asked. "Yeah, thanks" Mordecai said. He hugged her and brushed his teeth. After they were outside Shell started talking. "The Ninjago, Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumball, and Johnny Test casts are back and want to kill you" Shell said. "Okay, you keep walking and when you run into them, caw loudly to me because I have a plan" Mordecai said. Shell nodded and hugged him before walking off. She did exactly as she was told to do. When she ran into them she cawed loudly and in the nick of time, Mordecai swung down on a rope and picked her up. "Sorry guys, we don't have time for you to kill us because we got to go" Shell said. A chopper came in and picked them up. They got off of the chopper and Mordecai walked away. He walked into the woods to a cave with a cabin in it. Little did he know the gang split off and Finn and Darwin were following him. He walked inside of the cabin and shut the door. "Is that where he lives?" Darwin asked. "No it's too small for his family" Finn replied. "Maybe it's where he keeps his captives" Darwin said. "I don't know let's walk around the house" Finn said. "Okay" Darwin said. They walked around the back of the house and screamed.

**Oh no! What did they see? Ah I love cliffhangers… and reviews so please people REVIEW! Or I'll call the police. Nah just kidding :P But review anyway. **


	3. The Conclusion is Only the Beginning

**Hey I'm back and still alive. Here's the new chapter. It's pretty sad and Mordecai seems pretty pathetic in this chapter but don't worry, he'll get better. So read, review, and share the love. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 3: The Conclusion is Only the Beginning

They saw about fifty tear stained pillow cases on the ground. A small dog was grabbing them one by one and put them in a basket. There was a small bird working a washing machine and a small raccoon pouting. They got closer to figure out that all three animals talked. "Why can't I run the washing machine Lola?" the coon asked. "Lisa, it's because you're not mature enough" the jay said. "Will you two stop it" the dog said. "No way Pinky, remember the last time we put Lisa in charge" Lola said. ""Hey that wasn't my fault" Lisa said. Lola rolled her eyes. "Lola, you should go check on him" Pinky said. "Where's her collar?" Lisa asked. "Right here" Pinky said throwing her a collar. "Thanks" Lola said putting on the collar. She transformed into a bigger bird wearing clothing. "How do I look?" Lola asked. "Good" Lisa said. She smiled and walked inside. They ran back around the house to see her lying on the floor. "What is she doing?" Finn asked. The floor suddenly flipped over and she was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lola found herself in a long and white hallway. She walked to the other end and opened a door. She went inside and shut the door. She saw a bird huddled up in the corner hugging a pillow tightly. Tears were streaming down his face. She walked over to him and kneeled down. Wiping away some of his tears she asked "what's wrong?" "Everything" he replied. "Mordecai" Lola said. "Why can't people just leave me alone?" Mordecai asked. Lola sighed and changed his pillow case. She pulled him into a long hug and listened to him pour his heart out. He them started explaining the previous events to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay, I've came to the conclusion that that collar had magic powers, he's making victims cry on pillowcases inside of that house, and the three animals are helping him" Finn said. Little did they know, their conclusion was only the beginning.

**Did you like it? Please review for my sanity. Also if you find a dog in your neighbor's yard, don't take it to the pound. Well, until next time MordoLuvr23 out.**

ment here...


	4. I Want Answers

**Yeah, got some money to spend and I'm too busy writing fan fiction to spend it. Whatever, here's chapter 4. Read and review, if I need help then please tell me.**

Chapter 4: I Want Answers

"Well I want answers, why are they here, how did they get here, and why do they want to kill you?" Lola asked. "Well, it all started this morning" Mordecai said.

_*flashback begins*_

Ice King was messing around with his ice magic for fun when he accidentally opened a portal and fell through it. Marceline, PB, Finn, Jake were wandering around and found the portal. Marceline and PB warned the boys not to go through it but they did anyway. The girls felt they had no choice but to follow them so they too entered the portal. They all ended up in Regular World with a bunch of other cartoon characters. They were so unfortunate to end up on the planet that Mordecai lived on. They used to be friends with him until that one day.

_*flashback begins*_

A fifteen year old Mordecai sluggishly walked on the sidewalk to his school. When he was outside during study hall he sat alone. Two days ago, his dad was arrested for abusing him. His dad wasn't getting enough attention and thought there should only be one man in the house of almost all girls. No doubt, ever since he was arrested Mordecai was an emotional mess. Rigby was in a different class at the current time so he would sit alone anyway. The day went on as he spent his life more shy than he was before. He didn't want to talk to anyone he just wanted to sleep. But PB and Marceline were once again trapped in his world and to his disadvantage, they saw him. They came up to him and no matter how many times he told them to go away, they kept annoying him. He then suddenly got so mad that he exploded on them, screaming and staring them down. After he realized what he did, he ran away. They hated him ever since.

_*flashback ends*_

The other cartoon characters were bored and decided to help find Mordecai and kill him.

_*flashback ends*_

"So that's basically what happened" Mordecai said burying his head in the pillow. "Hey its okay, they aren't going to kill you no matter how much they try so just go back to your normal life" Lola said. "Okay" Mordecai said. Lola began to walk away when Mordecai shouted "wait!" She looked at him and he blushed while saying "thanks." "No problem" she said hugging him. They slowly pulled away, laughing awkwardly. They walked outside where the other two animals were.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile Finn and Darwin were telling PB what they saw and their conclusion. "Okay so we should find a place for all of us to temporarily live and some of us should get jobs, the ones without jobs will split up and catch him when he's off his guard" PB said. "Okay" Finn replied. "Let's do it" Darwin said.

**There's chapter 3. It has been a long time since I last updated. I'll put up descriptions for Lola, Pinky, and Lisa in my profile. Please review. Until next time, MordoLuvr23 out. **


	5. The Realization

**Hey, I'm back again. I've been trying to update more frequently but school gets in my way. Here's chapter 5. Read and review, I hope you like it. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 5: The Realization  
Marceline, Nicole, and Nya were walking together while searching for the enemy. "We should tell secrets to pass time" Nya said. "Okay I'll go first, so I used to be human and have a family of four, a husband and two daughters on planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, then one day I disappeared and had to start my life over at a different place" Nicole said. "No way, me too" Nya said. "You two were in my family, Nicole was my old mother and Nya was my old sister" Marceline said. They all hugged and reunited part of their old family. _But dad is still missing_ Marceline thought. "I need to think about something for a while" Marceline said before walking away. She found herself walking into the cave that Finn and Darwin had left moments ago. She walked into the cabin growing curious of what was inside. She looked around until she spotted a box in the far corner labeled **Mordecai's Old Memories.** She opened the box and saw a picture of a human that turned out to be her old father holding her old dog Lilac. "_He knows what happened" _the teenager thought. She moved the picture and saw a picture of her old dad's best friend who also disappeared. She rummaged around until she found a note. It read:

_Dear family,_

_It's me, Mordecai, I did something stupid and my reward was getting turned into a blue jay. My friend got turned into a gumball machine. I know we are both going to disappear because it happened to an old colleague named Rachael but she didn't even make a mistake, she had a good Christian heart. I don't know where we will end up but I hope I will be forgiven for my sin. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I hope you can forgive me. I'm slowly going insane and feel so alone. If I have to live my life over in a different world, I'll try really hard not to forget you. If I do forget, I'm sorry and please don't be angered. I would speak my heart but I don't have time left. I'm using my last bit of strength to write this to you. I love you guys so much. Be strong and don't let me get in the way of you continuing your life._

_Sincerely,_

_Mordecai  
Xavier  
Quintel_

Marceline read it over and over until she realized, the person she is trying to kill is her old dad. The mortal she loved the most in the world during her old life. The pieces fit perfectly together in her mind but how would she convince him she was his daughter, she had to make a plan.

**Well, chapter 5 is finished. I hope you liked it. Please review. MordoLuvr23 out.**


	6. Don't You Remember?

**Here's chapter 6. I've been working more on my other fan fictions more than this one but this fan fiction is by far my favorite one I've written. Well, R&R if you know what I mean. If you don't, I'm sorry **T-T**_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 6: Don't You Remember?

Marceline waited outside of the cabin figuring the bird would come out soon. She figured correctly for the door opened and a blue jay stepped out. He turned his head and freaked out when he saw her. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you I just need to talk to you" she said quieting him down and pulling him inside the cabin. "What?" Mordecai asked. "Why do you always act crazy?" Marceline replied. "I have to" Mordecai replied. "Why?" she asked. "I just have to" Mordecai said sitting on a counter. "You don't remember do you?!" Marceline yelled tearing up. Mordecai sadly shook his head also tearing up. "I was your old daughter" Marceline yelled crying. Mordecai grabbed his head in pain as he started remembering. Marceline just stood there wiping her tears with her sleeves. Mordecai began rocking back and forth, holding his head in pain until he remember fully. The note, Bensons screaming, seeing his family the last time, he remembered it all. "Marceline?" he asked in a gentler tone. She hugged and he hugged her back. He cried and cried letting tears of pain and joy landed on his new pillow, a breathing one. She listened to his steady heartbeat and smiled. "Now we have to convince the others that you are my old dad" Marceline said. "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked. "Mom and sissy are here too" Marceline replied. "Okay, let's go" Mordecai said. They walked out of the cabin and started their search. After an hour of wandering aimlessly, they found Nya and Nicole. "Great, you captured the enemy" Nya said smiling. "No, this might seem crazy but this is our old dad so please believe me" Marceline said wringing her palms. Nicole looked in Mordecai's eyes and said "I believe you." Marceline smiled. Okay, let's walk back to the main part of the park where Benson is. "Okay" Nya said. They walked to the main part of the park to find their current families, the people trying to kill Mordecai, and Benson's family. "Hey Mordecai" Benson said then noticed what was going on. As soon as they all recognized each other they all got searing pains in their head and floated in the air. They all were glowing and what happened next surprised everyone on the ground.

**Oooh, what happened to them that made the others so surprised? Wait and find out. If you can't think of anything to do while waiting you could: review, get married, sleep, watch the Regular Show, watch Adventure Time, eat chocolate cake, play video games, follow me on twitter, friend me on CN official site, ride a unicycle, juggle chainsaws lit on fire, win the lottery, do homework, play soccer, go swimming in Antarctica, kiss an elephant, and go hunting. I would review if I were you. MordoLuvr23 out.**


	7. The Transformation

**Hello, I come here in peace. I have chapter 7 now. I haven't updated in a long time. I hope you can all look deep down inside of your big hearts, forgive me, and review. Also, PM me if you did anything that I listed in the last chapter to win 1 of 6 prizes. The next chapter will be the last but I may have a sequel. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 7: The Transformation

They transformed into their old human phases. "Nononononononononono!" Nya said realizing she was human. "Aw cool, I now remember how it feels to be human" Benson said. "NONONONONONONONONO! I WON'T GO! I LIKE IT HERE!" Mordecai screeched like a little kid being pulled away from a candy store. "Aw man, I don't want to go back even if it is cool to be human" Nicole said. "Who ever you are, change me back!" Marceline yelled. "So you don't want to go back to live your human lives on Earth and leave this place?" A loud voice asked from the sky. "No!" they shouted in unison. "Why not?" the voice asked. "Life is better here then on Earth, we have new families that we love more, and I personally don't want to go back too being that drunken psychopath that works at some lame gas station with my only friend again!" Mordecai shouted. "Hmm… if you guys don't want to go back really badly then you can stay here and be your other forms" the voice said. "We would love that" Nicole said. "Okay then miss, you all can stay this way" the voice said. "Thank you" Nicole said. "Charmer" Mordecai mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Nicole asked. "Nothing dear" Mordecai said giving her a fake smile. "Sure" Nicole said rolling her eyes. "Is he bothering you miss?" the voice asked. "No, its fine, he always acts like this and you learn to live with it after a while, but you should probably change him back soon before he starts cussing his head off" Nicole replied smirking. "Hey" Mordecai scowled. "She got you dude" Benson said laughing. "Watch it Marin, I know where you live in all worlds" Mordecai warned with a glare. "Okay" Benson said shrinking away from his icy blue glare. Mordecai smiled triumphantly and said "that's right." Benson rolled his eyes as the changed back. They all landed safely on the ground. Mordecai's family ran over and hugged him and Margaret kissed him. It seemed like a happy ending but not quite yet.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I can't spoil the ending. Well anyway, Review and read my other stories. Also, support me and try to help ****XxItS420SoMeWhErExX**** change his mind about quitting fan fiction. Please, he is such an amazing writer that loves the Regular Show. MordoLuvr23 out.**


	8. Almost the End

**This is the last chapter of Bother You. This is by far my best and one of my first fan fictions. I had a really fun time writing it and I hope you all had fun reading it. Read and review. I will make a sequel because I love this fan fiction and want to further my ideas of it. Hope you enjoy. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 8: Almost the End

Mordecai was talking to Margaret when PB coughed and got his attention. "Yes?" Mordecai asked. "I still want you dead" PB said. Marceline growled but was ignored by PB and the rest of the Adventure Time cast. "Who's with us?" Ice King asked. "Not us" Nya said as the Ninjago cast stepped back. "I don't see anything wrong with him; he's just a dude that loves his family" Johnny said as the Johnny Test cast stepped back. "We can't do it, his daughters are too cute" Gumball said "and him" Nicole added as the Amazing World of Gumball stepped back. "Fine, I guess it's just us" Jake said morphing his hand into a sword. "You know guys, dieing sounds fun and all but, LOLA!" Mordecai screamed. Trapeze bars hung down low so he could step on one. He stepped on one using the ropes for balance as they lifted up high in the air. "The bird council updated their escape methods" Lola said. "Man I love those guys. We have to send them a thank you card and some of that special seed" Mordecai said. "Yeah we should, I'm so glad we found that again because the other was horrible" Lola said. "Oh totally, my mom didn't even buy it" Mordecai said. "I wouldn't blame her" Lola replied. "Enough talking" Finn said standing on a bar beside them. They turned and stared at him. He slashed his sword at them only to cut one of his own cords. He fell of the bar and shut his eyes, preparing to die. He never hit the ground though. Opening his eyes he stared up and saw the supposed 'villain' holding his arms. From the ground it looked like Lola had her talons hooked on the underside of the wooden bar, she was holding Mordecai's legs, and he was holding Finn's arms. He tossed Finn up high enough for him to flip, land on another bar, and catch Finn in his wings. "You're not evil" Finn said in shock. To his surprise Mordecai and Lola started laughing. "What's so funny?" Finn asked confusedly. "Dude, everyone judges me before they know me or when I have a bad day and you looked so confused that I'm different than your judgment" Mordecai said wiping a tear from his eye. "Okay" Finn said. He put Finn down on the ground and Finn told Jake that he wasn't evil. "He isn't?" the Ice King asked, confused. "No" Finn replied. "Oh, okay" the Ice King said. "He is evil" PB said. "He was having a bad day smarty pants" Marceline said. "He was?" PB questioned confusedly. "Yeah, he was having family problems that day" Marceline replied. "Really? I'm sorry" PB said looking at the tall blue jay. "Its okay" Mordecai replied. They were all happy for now.

_To be continued…_

**That was the last chapter. I hope you liked it. Review and check out my poll. Check out my other stories also. The thing with Mordecai's dad only applies to this story and the sequel because I like what ifs. Until next time, MordoLuvr23 out.**


End file.
